


Героика будней

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: Написано нафестовую заявку: Альфа!Стив\омега!Баки. У Баки выкидыш на позднем сроке. Стив его комфортит.





	Героика будней

_Don't walk behind me – I may not lead._

_Don't walk in front of me – I may not follow._

_Walk beside me – that we may be as One._

_(Ute)_

 

 

*****

– Давай-ка собирайся, поедем в клинику. Никак не могу дозвониться до папы. Возьму тебя с собой.

– Тебе очень больно? – Крис состроил жалостную рожицу.

– Н-нет, не больно, – папа, нахмурившись, потёр лоб. – Тревожно как-то. Ладно, одевайся потеплее, шапку не забудь, и шарф. Подморозило.

Когда они обувались в прихожей, папа вспомнил:

– Игрушку какую-нибудь возьми, мало ли, долго придётся сидеть.

И Крису снова пришлось бежать наверх. Он схватил плюшевого полосатого динозавра с присоской и с заваливающимся набок ярко-оранжевым гребнем и сто лет назад упавшие за комод, а тут вдруг обнаружившиеся возле круглой блестящей ножки, водяные колечки. Крис очень торопился, проглатывая неожиданно накативший страх: он вспомнил, как папа Баки весь день слонялся из угла в угол и шёпотом бранил папу Стива, который не брал трубку, и шипел, наклонившись и вцепившись пальцами в сиденье стула. Папа сказал, что у него болит живот. У Криса как-то раз тоже болел живот, он даже плакал. Папа Стив тогда привёл его из сада, дал ему лекарство и тёплый сладкий чай, и потом непрерывно гладил ему живот большими руками; Крис уснул, а когда проснулся, был уже здоров и без устали прыгал со спинки дивана на пол. Он очень хорошо запомнил тогдашний вечер, и то, что на нём были голубые носки со Спайдерменом. Может, поэтому он его с тех пор и недолюбливал? Вся эта клейкая как сопли паутина… Наверное, папа из-за этого сегодня так расстроился, хочет, чтобы папа Стив гладил его живот. Вот бы он был здесь…

В клинике было не то что шумно, но суетно. Все приглушённо болтали и ходили туда-сюда. Папа быстро и непонятно разговаривал с доктором, про которого потом сказал, что она – медсестра, а потом пришёл настоящий доктор и они ушли все вместе, оставив Криса в коридоре под присмотром ещё одной медсестры. Крис ей честно и прямо сказал, как его учил папа, что он довольно большой и точно никуда с места не сдвинется (и он сдержал бы слово, ну), а она может заниматься своей работой и не нянчиться с ним. Но она только засмеялась, как будто он сказал что-то смешное. И всё же отошла за свою стойку; поглядывала на Криса, правда, часто, так что он, вздохнув, вытащил скучные колечки и принялся забивать их.

– Ты очень похож на папу, – весело сказала сестра-нянька.

Начинается.

Крис скривился, не отрываясь от игры.

– На которого? – как можно недружелюбнее пробурчал он.

– С которым пришёл, очевидно, – удивилась нянька.

– Ерунда, – фыркнул Крис. – Когда я с этим папой – похож на него, когда с тем – на того. Что, человек не может просто походить сам на себя?

Крис не на шутку разошёлся и неудивительно: незнакомые люди иногда буквально лезли к нему со своими наблюдениями. Ну, то есть если пацану всего шесть (ладно, пять, но через месяц-то уже будет шесть), то назойливость в отношении него почему-то среди взрослых становится простительной.

Папа вернулся, когда Крис присоской от динозавра прошёлся по всем соседним пластиковым креслам, но оказалось, что они никуда не едут.

– Ты пока останешься в кабинете доктора Джины Морган, – папа указал на невысокую леди со сморщенными губами и в здоровенных очках и потребовал: – Повтори, как зовут доктора.

– Доктор Джина Морган, – послушно повторил Крис, вздрагивая от волнения.

– Молодец, – папа рассеянно погладил его по голове, – а когда папа вылезет, наконец, из подземки и возьмёт трубку, он за тобой приедет.

– За мной? А ты? – цепенея, спросил Крис.

– А я задержусь на день-два.

– У тебя рак? – охнул Крис. Его охватил такой ужас, потому что внезапно он так ясно вспомнил громкий рассказ мамы нюни-Роуз, с которой он вместе ходил в сад, о своей племяннице, как она тяжело болела, и мучилась, и плакала, и главное, что она, в конце концов, умерла. – Ты умрёшь?

– О боже, – доктор Морган всплеснула руками.

– Господи, Крис, нет, конечно, – папа порывисто обнял его и рассмеялся. Потом слегка отстранился и близко-близко посмотрел в глаза. – Честное слово, я не умру. – Он покачал головой, и Крису стало спокойнее. – Нормально всё будет, не переживай.

Папа щёлкнул Криса по носу и встал. И всё равно Крис заметил, что папа грустный. Всё-таки живот, случается, болит очень больно, уж это-то Крис знает.

 

*****

Баки взмыл под потолок. Он сперва испугался, что пробьёт его, но успел уклониться в какую-то щель, просочиться в неё, и в следующий миг оказался в дансинге. Вокруг танцевали мужчины в военной форме и женщины с цветами в волосах, но Баки кого-то искал. Он бродил по залам пока не увидел её, самую красивую девушку в мире. Она была маленькая, в светлой встрёпанной, совсем расстроенной причёске торчала шпилька, сногсшибательное пёстрое платье ладно облегало фигуру, серые глаза сверкали в свете разноцветных огней. Он обнял её и закружил, а она так доверчиво и радостно прильнула к нему.

– Папа…

И его мягко ударило: это ж дочка его, дочка, а у неё выпускной бал.

Баки тяжело шевельнулся. Всё тело налилось усталостью. «Лекарство, - всплыло в голове, - это лекарство. Наркоз». Хотя он поначалу немного испугался, но не позволил себе запаниковать, потому что помнил, что сны, тем более такие хорошие, там, – нет, поправил он себя, в плену, – в плену ему не снились. Он полежал, приоткрыв глаза, привыкая к свету. Свет шёл откуда-то из-за угла, может, из ванной комнаты, может, из коридора. А вот за окном совсем стемнело. Он опасливо осмотрелся, вспоминая вечер. Какое облегчение – вспоминать, он, наверное, так никогда и не привыкнет, и до конца жизни будет судорожно рыться в себе при пробуждении. Слабость ещё не выветрилась, но спина уже затекла. Он привстал, начал поправлять подушку. На его возню явилась медсестра, помогла с постелью, оставила контейнер с горячей овсянкой и приказом поесть. С небывалым наслаждением он съел половину, немного передохнул, гадая, как там Крис и забрал ли его Стив, потом сходил в душ. Прислушиваясь к ощущениям, с любопытством изучил свежую непроницаемую повязку на животе, нашёл чистые штаны и широченную майку, а после доел кашу.

Энергия взбурлила в нём исподволь, и тут же забила ключом так, что на месте не усидеть. Он вскочил с кровати, потянулся всем телом, почесал зудевший шрам на животе. Посмотрел в тёмное окно с далёкой световой лентой автострады, настраиваясь. «Я готов», – Зимний ласково погладил изнутри его горло. Баки вздрогнул, спину окатило теплом, и он невольно обернулся. Появление Зимнего в первый миг всегда немного пьянило, во второй – ужасало, в третий – примиряло. Всё-таки он проснулся. Он всегда просыпался после сильных душевных или физических потрясений, оценивал обстановку и снова успокаивался. За те десять лет, что Баки живёт со Стивом, это его третий приход.

*

Однажды он явился по подобному же поводу: после рождения Криса. А самый первый раз случился, когда Стив попал в переделку на одной из миссий. В тот день позвонил Сэм, горячо заверил, что всё в норме и под контролем, осторожно, словно в сомнениях продиктовал адрес клиники, предупредил, что встретит и проведёт. Баки выехал из дома, а в клинику добрался уже Зимним Солдатом. Баки твёрдо знал, что Зимний не опасен, в него никогда не вкладывалась агрессия или бессмысленная, всеобъемлющая злость. Он, как профессионал, выполнял абсолютно любые приказы, но эмоциональная составляющая угнетала его. Таким уж его воспитали. Теперь ему приказывал только Баки, а от него Зимний слышал единственный и на века приказ защищать его и никогда не вредить окружающим. С этим Баки в мирной жизни и сам отлично справлялся, поэтому с удовольствием исполнил мечту Зимнего Солдата об отставке. Ну, то, что Баки называл мечтой, для Зимнего Солдата было лишь некой склонностью, той струной, по которой он с охотой заскользил, когда Баки убедил его, что осуществит его желание. Он дал ему покой. Всё-таки Зимний Солдат – обычный человек и за десятилетия службы изрядно замучился от боли, холода и страха. Но в моменты, когда что-то Баки выводило из себя настолько, что он терял над собой контроль, Зимний просыпался.

В тот день Зимний Солдат сидел у ощетинившейся хитроумными растяжками кровати Стива и внимательно следил за каждым подёргиванием пальцев и ресниц. Перелом позвоночника, отрыв почки, бедренная кость – в крошку, рёбра – всмятку, проткнуто лёгкое, ну, и так, по мелочи, вроде сотрясения мозга и развороченной челюсти. Конечно, Стив не мог ни говорить, ни писать, но он заметил, что Баки не совсем Баки, расстроился, сразу почувствовал себя виноватым. Зимний Солдат насквозь видел внутренние метания Стива, и сидел, не шевелясь, молча. Внутри него бился и орал Баки, что-то вроде «ну-ка, дай, я этому сопливому идиоту морду набью», но Зимний прекрасно понимал, что если Стива ещё хоть как-то стукнуть, то это может плохо кончиться, поэтому он сидел неподвижно (защита, никакого вреда) и слушал стенания Баки. Когда тот успокоился и обмяк, растёкся, растворился в Зимнем, его стегнуло такой волной жара, что он прикрыл глаза и задышал чаще. Зимнему Солдату нравился Баки. Он был… понимающим. А потом Баки наклонился и уткнулся лбом в израненные пальцы Стива.

*

Но сейчас Зимний не глушил его: никакого вреда не наблюдалось, наоборот, чистая прибыль. Баки усмехнулся и подошёл к двери, кончиками пальцев погладил ручку, прислушиваясь, бесшумно нажал и приоткрыл до середины хода: дальше скрипят петли, а ему шума не надо. Баки вышел на охоту.

Он бесшумно, как зверь, крался по коридору, обходя квадраты света, вывалившиеся из ординаторской и сестринской. Пригнувшись к полу, проскользнул под стойкой дежурной медсестры и, наконец, добрался до детской. Там не было никого из персонала. Зато светился прозрачный детский бокс. Он мельком взглянул на воткнутый в пазы на стене планшет с данными пациента: «Барнс, девочка», – выхватил главное. Дюймы, фунты, сроки и диагнозы могли подождать. Баки прижался носом к стеклу, разглядывая крошечные пальчики, нахмуренные бровки и выпяченные губки, и чувствовал, как новая любовь, давно посаженная и лелеемая, расцветает и ширится, вытесняет весь мир. Он задыхался в этих радужных, воскрешающих волнах, когда неожиданно вздрогнул от боли. Расцепил стиснутые от греха за спиной руки: иногда приходилось прикладывать усилия для борьбы с желанием забрать своё.

– Мы выкарабкаемся, девочка, – чуть слышно прошептал  он, растирая запястье правой руки. Баки не знал, долго ли продолжалось его бдение у бокса, вероятно, не очень, врач, скорее всего, отошёл в туалет или за новой порцией кофе, поэтому он не удивился, услыхав шаги.

– Мистер Барнс, полагаю?

Баки кивнул и с трудом перевёл взгляд на чернявого носатого доктора.

– Я доктор Ив Гарро, неонатолог, – чопорно представился тот, не вынимая рук из карманов формы, и слегка поморщился: – Вам следует отдыхать.

– Ещё минутку, – Баки отвернулся к боксу. Он напитывал глаза и душу, покуда доктор не вздохнул совсем уж раздражённо. На пороге Баки обернулся.

– Доктор, а вообще, девочка в порядке?

– Сложности есть, – доктор взвешивал каждое слово, это сквозило в его интонациях. – Сами понимаете, лишние восемь недель пришлись бы кстати, но прогноз в целом не так плох, – спокойно закончил доктор.

Баки задумался.

– Отдохните, мистер Барнс, – тихо добавил Гарро.

Баки вышел за дверь и ослепительно улыбнулся налетевшей на него сердитой медсестре, которая не досчиталась пациента. Он брёл по коридору, на все лады вертел «прогноз не так плох», и решил, что ничего, с этим жить можно. Спать не хотелось совершенно. Он позвонил Стиву, но получил ещё вчера осточертевшее «абонент вне зоны». Настроение, тем не менее, легко и славно пузырилось, поэтому он отправил голосовое сообщение «Стив, мы с девочкой закончили, пора бы тебе вылезти из подземелий и взглянуть на всех нас».

Баки рассеянно рассматривал заставку на экране телефона. Портрет Криса. Нет, Стив всё-таки замечательный художник. Баки иногда забывал об этом, никогда не задумывался об особенном умении Стива: у каждого свои занятия. Но порой, случайно бросив взгляд в альбом или на мольберт, ему будто прилетало кулаком в грудь, вышибая воздух. Именно такое чувство он испытывал, впервые глядя на портрет Криса. Стив тогда пришёл в кухню, торжественно поставил на стул кусок фанеры и поманил Баки пальцем.

– Вот. Смотри, что получилось.

Баки так долго не реагировал, что сияющее лицо Стива сделалось встревоженным.

– Не нравится?

– Что ты, – Баки спохватился. Стив был несколько раним в отношении тех работ, которые ему самому казались удачными. Портрет Криса просто душу выворачивал. Он был не просто похож, там была вся их жизнь. Трёхлетний Крис сидел на кухонном табурете, в пижаме, всклокоченный, ещё не проснувшийся толком, глаза соловые, но всё личико его готово было рассмеяться в любую секунду. На заднем плане сковорода на плите, на столе упаковка яиц, тостер, бутыль с молоком, которое любит Стив и до сих пор покупает только его, баночка с мёдом, большие сдобные булки на тарелке, кисть винограда, стеклянный кувшин с водой, в котором крутится сияющий солнечный зайчик, кружка Криса с Бэтменом, краснобокие яблоки. На холодильнике детские магниты, на стене висит лопатка для блинчиков, которая недавно сломалась, полотенце, прихватка, мусорный контейнер. Эту картину он наблюдал вживую каждый день за завтраком, но увидеть её вот так, запечатлённым мгновением, оказалось до крайности волнительно.

– Это не просто Крис, – Стив подошёл сзади и задышал в шею. – Тут ты.

– Я?

– Ага, смотри, – Стив вытянул руку из-за его плеча. – Вот эти булки ты лопал без меры, когда ждал Криса. – Стив ущипнул его за бок.

– Неправда!

– Правда, – припечатал Стив. – Булки и виноград. Я всё думал, куда это всё в тебя проваливается. А сколько ты высасывал мёда?

Баки молчал.

– И во время течки от тебя пахнет...

– Фу, Роджерс, у меня сейчас зубы разболятся от твоих сахарных речей. Или стошнит.

– Я понимаю, – с достоинством сказал Стив, – что ты пытаешься грубостью прикрыть безмерное восхищение моей работой, но тебе меня не обмануть.

Баки засмеялся и покачал головой, не в силах отвести взгляда от портрета.

– И потом сам Крис, – Стив провёл носом по его шее, и Баки поёжился от жадных мурашек, нахлынувших на щёки. – Он появился после твоей первой течки.

– Ты решил под лирические воспоминания трахнуть меня на кухонном столе, что ли?

– Баки! – Стив покраснел и отдвинулся.

– Не решил? – Баки усмехнулся. – Или ты пытаешься сказать что-то романтическое?

– Хорошо же получилось в тот первый раз. Целый Крис.

– Кайф, – согласился Баки. – Только я чуть не рехнулся тогда, пока сообразил что к чему.

Баки действительно здорово испугался. Сперва он думал, что приболел, потом – что умирает. Только потом, когда все ощущения сосредоточились в промежности, до него дошло, куда движется дело. Подобное с ним приключалось, когда Баки сбежал после провала «Озарения». Он петлял и хоронился от Роджерса и Гидры, в равной степени опасаясь всех, кто знал его тем или иным. Он скитался по свету в поисках себя, прятался в фургонах, трясся в продуваемых товарных вагонах и раскачивался в грязных трюмах только чтобы вспомнить, как он умеет улыбаться и плакать, как больно бывает нечаянно прищемить палец дверью или увидеть мёртвого щенка в мусорном контейнере и какое счастье видеть солнечный свет и трогать тёплую морскую волну. Под завалами обрушивающейся на него перемороженной и пережаренной памяти он предпочитал отлёживаться на чердаках и крышах: там легче уйти или, а если уйти не получится, – убиться. Он не собирался вляпываться. Не теперь, когда он склеивает себя по крошкам и учится жить один. И вот через год своеобразного отшельничества, полного боязни попасться и решимости не попадаться, как-то утром он проснулся со стояком. Добрых пять минут до него никак не доходило, что случилось. Он совсем не думал об этой стороне жизни, как-то не до того было, знаете ли, но обрадовался тогда ещё одной человеческой особенности, которая вернулась к нему.

А тут ещё и течка. Но если стояк можно держать при себе, то с течкой были проблемы. Баки распереживался. Решив отвлечься, он занял мастерскую Стива, самую светлую комнату в доме, и включил паяльник. Но только зря жёг припой и перебирал микросхемы: сосредоточиться не получалось. В какой-то момент он услышал ток чужой крови. Баки напряжённо замер, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт звук, он становился громче, и руки его затряслись. Пульс, дыхание, запах кожи, крепко стоящий член – картинки помимо воли собирались в голове. Стив, это был Стив. У дома затормозила машина, хлопнула дверь, быстрые шаги безошибочно неслись к мастерской. Баки парализовало. Ворвавшийся Стив выдернул из розетки паяльник и развернул стул вместе с Баки к себе; тяжело дышал, тяжело смотрел, глаза его были совсем дикие от голодного звериного восторга. Баки окатило почти болезненной волной тепла, как бывает в горячей ванне после бесконечных часов на холодном пронизывающем ветру. Он несколько раз непроизвольно вздрогнул, выгоняя из мышц оцепенение. Теснило грудь, кружилась голова, и жаркие мурашки атаковали поясницу. Баки чуял, как густеет, застаивается вокруг них его запах.

– Надо идти, – Стив одной рукой крепко прижал Баки к себе, второй бережно начал массировать ему затылок, загривок и шею, словно успокаивал переволновавшегося четвероногого друга. Эти прикосновения мучительно падали прямо в яйца, с детским ужасом Баки почувствовал, как сжался анус, и там стало горячо и влажно, и он чуть не кончил, заталкивая обратно в глотку зарождающийся невыносимый скулёж. – Вот так. Вставай.

Стив был неумолим, не давал передохнуть, не давал возможности сдержать в себе то страшное и непонятное, что надвигалось на Баки, такое отвратительно искажающее и невыносимо, запредельно желанное. Стив привёл его в спальню, усадил в кресло, разворошил строго заправленную постель, принёс полотенца, наполнил графин водой, кому-то написал и отключил связь. Баки сидел, сгорбившись и вцепившись руками в ослабевшие коленки. Поджилки тряслись. Стив осторожно, будто боялся расплескать себя, приблизился, встал перед ним на колени и на несколько секунд вжался лицом в его сведённые запястья, затем взялся разувать его. Склонившись, развязал шнурки. Подцепив снизу, приподнял ногу и снял ботинок. Медленно огладив, нырнул рукой в штанину, нашёл край резинки носка и неторопливо стянул его. Приподнял ногу повыше и поцеловал косточку на щиколотке, прикусил большой палец и бросил взгляд из-под ресниц. Баки прострелило этим взглядом навылет, голову обнесло, начала бить дрожь. Он во все глаза смотрел на Стива и вяло удивлялся, откуда взялось в нём разом и всезнайство, и недоступное ранее желание соблазнить, обольстить, во что бы то ни стало увлечь, и железное упорство, и нежность, и строгость, и капля хищного торжества, и эта вот суперответственность, которая и бесила, но и дарила невероятное облегчение. Стив, не говоря ни слова, снял с него толстовку и потянулся к ширинке.

– Что делать, Стиви? – Баки застучал зубами. От почти жалобного «Стиви» внезапно пробудившийся альфа-Стив чуть не спустил в штаны как допризывник.

– Бак, – Стив тёплыми ладонями обхватил его щёки и заглянул в глаза. Надёжность и желание уберечь, защитить, спрятать от трудностей так и рвались из него. Всё для Баки. – Ничего нового. То же, что и всегда. Мы делаем это чуть не каждый день.

– Я боюсь сходить с ума, – Баки чуть ли не против воли потянулся к Стиву. – Я уже сейчас себя теряю. Страшно.

– Бак, всё будет хорошо. Я удержу, даю слово. Мы будем вместе. Я тебя вытащу. Будет здорово. Поверь мне.

Короткие, доходчивые фразы оседали в одурманенной голове, лёгкие прикосновения к шее зажигали и травили сладким ядом, и Баки в какой-то момент стало наплевать, что там случится с его перекорёженными мозгами. Стив, его непреклонный Стив, чутко следивший за реакцией, с почти садистским ликованием уловил момент навалившегося опьянения. Поцеловал так, что из Баки вымыло последние мысли о мозгах, памяти, руке и вообще обо всём мире. Остался только Стив.

*

Баки, всё ещё сжимая трубку, подошёл к окну. Небо у краешка посветлело, слегка зазеленело. Вдруг навалилась усталость. В последний раз взглянув на портрет Криса, отключил телефон и повалился на постель.

Встал поздно и всё равно невыспавшийся. Пульс частил, голову будто ватой набили, руки подрагивали. Пока умывался, бдительные дежурные принесли завтрак. Он кое-как поел и начал собираться. Полностью оделся, когда в палату снова пришла медсестра и протянула ему стакан с водой и отрезанный блистер с двумя таблетками.

– Я нормально себя чувствую, – счёл нужным пояснить он, но таблетки выпил. – Нэнси, – добавил он, сощурившись на её бэйдж.

– Это хорошо, – она сказала на грани слышимости, и какое-то беспокойство шевельнулось в нём. – Сейчас придёт врач.

Баки разглядывал оставленный ею стакан с водой и хмурился. Что-то не сходилось. Наконец, в комнату вошли доктор Морган и доктор Гарро. При виде последнего у Баки упало сердце. Он сразу понял, что вчера сосредоточился не на тех словах, главным было «сложности». Но теперь и оно не имело значения. Он сидел, уставившись на стакан с водой, и кивал как болванчик в такт словам «недостаточный срок», «малый вес», «сердечная деятельность», «общая недоношенность», «слабое сердце», «гипоксия», «неразвитое сердце», «реанимационные мероприятия», «сердце не выдержало». Не выдержало, не выдержало, не выдержало, - стучало в ушах. «Как у меня выдерживает?»

– Я хочу её видеть, – прохрипел Баки. Он залпом выпил всю воду и одним стремительным, слитным движением оказался возле Гарро, навис над ним, таким маленьким, кругленьким. – Я хочу её видеть.

– Обязательно, мистер Барнс, – Гарро смотрел на него своими добрыми чёрными прозрачными глазами, не мигая, без слов уговаривая и упрашивая. Баки ощутил прикосновение к запястью. Чрезвычайно мягкие руки Гарро обволакивали его теплом, кружили, поглаживали, слегка сдавливали, пока, наконец, не выкрутили стакан из железной хватки пальцев.

– Вот так, мистер Барнс. Сейчас я принесу девочку.

Гарро поднялся и вышел. Джина Морган тоже встала.

– Мистер Роджерс здесь, – сказала она, и Баки стукнуло: Стив! – Он в курсе, – продолжила Морган. – Ив принесёт малышку, и вы попрощаетесь.

Попрощаетесь.

Когда Гарро положил ему в руки крошечный свёрток и Баки увидел, что девочка его действительно мертва, какая-то часть его испытала облегчение, успокоилась. Он и сам не знал, отчего боялся, что всё окажется жестокой шуткой. А может, он надеялся.

Баки разглядывал маленькую головку, убитое личико, вздыбленные волосики. Почему? Ей было страшно умирать? Горло перехватило, его безобразная рука заскрежетала. Зимний погибал во сне. Жуть и тьма выдвинулись из него, внутри что-то начало крошиться и осыпаться, в образовавшемся проёме беспокойно и мрачно шевелились разъёденные пылью и временем тени, они тянули костлявые щупальца с зажатыми в них сверкающими инструментами, в голове заметалось гулко: «Обнулить! Обнулить!», и он понял, что сейчас умрёт. Но тут его окружило огромное, тёплое, домашнее, настоящее. Оно говорило что-то такое знакомое, цепляющее, заставляющее, выталкивающее на свет, прикасалось к уху, виску, щеке, гладило голову, руки, спину, неустанно заводя его изрезанное горем и ужасом сердце, заставляя его биться ровнее и ритмичнее. Стив.

 

*****

Стив устал. Голова раскалывалась.

Вчера, после того как забрал из клиники замученного Криса и замершего Баки, он отключил дома все телефоны. Всё – завтра. Он не ждал полноценного отдыха, но зато никто не дёргал и вечер прошёл на редкость бесшумно. Крис после дурной ночи почти весь день отсыпался, то забирался в кровать к Баки, то приваливался на диване к Стиву, и побаивался оставаться одному. Баки как будто спал, но Стив не поручился бы, часто ему казалось, что тот просто лежит с закрытыми глазами. Вообще, он весь был какой-то остолбеневший, замедленный и оглушённый, как проржавевшая на морском дне лодка. Обессмысленный. Тронь – и рассыплется. Но Стив его не тормошил. Им всем нужно передохнуть, привыкнуть, хоть самую малость притерпеться перед новыми испытаниями.

А вот сегодня Стиву пришлось выходить в мир и только и успевать крутиться и поворачивать на замёрзших дорогах, рассекая стылый дымный воздух. В клинике пришлось оформить прорву бумаг. Убил на это всё утро. Спасибо, что доктор и медсёстры сообразили вчера пораньше вызвать страхового агента и тот успел взять у Баки необходимые подписи, а то Стиву не улыбалось тащить сегодня сюда ещё и его, особенно после вчерашнего инцидента с лаборанткой. Стив от мельтешащих перед глазами строчек печатного текста был не в силах толком сосредоточиться и целую вечность не мог сообразить, какого имени от него требует администратор. Стив позвонил Баки, но тот предсказуемо не ответил, поэтому он назвал первое пришедшее на ум имя: Бекки. Вышел из клиники и схватился за голову. Зачем он ляпнул про Бекки? И что скажет Баки? Можно, наверное, было вернуться, поменять, но вся проблема в том и заключалась, что он не мог придумать другого, все женские имена вывалились из памяти.

В конце концов, плюнул и поехал в галерею, сообщил, что берёт отпуск на несколько дней, дал некоторые рекомендации по подготовке места для мозаичного панно.

Вечность мёрз на скамейке в сквере, жевал сэндвич, настраивался на телефонный разговор с Романовой. Вытянул из липкой, гадкой трясины тяжёлый разговор, полный молчания и судорожных вздохов.

Завернул в похоронное бюро, в котором за час из него вынули душу.

Он приехал домой в сумерках, помахал Крису и Баки, которые очень тихо, – боже, как же у них дома стало тихо, так и хочется крикнуть! – собирали замок из лего, выпил стакан молока и забрался под одеяло. Засыпая, вспомнил, что так и не забрал машину Баки со стоянки. Забыл.

На следующий день лил дождь. Ну конечно, разве могло быть иначе. Стив долго мок по дороге на станцию метро, долго трясся в отсыревшем вагоне. У какой-то женщины в электричке нечаянно раскрылся зонт и окатил его брызгами с головы до ног. Другая старушка так неловко пристроила свой старомодный, похожий на спицу зонтик, что когда Стив очнулся, ему уже порядочно натекло в ботинок. Конечно же, дамы извинялись, и он, конечно же, просил их не беспокоиться, так как, конечно же, ничего страшного не произошло. Когда он подходил к стоянке клиники, фыркнул, думая, вот если бы он ещё забыл дома ключи от машины. Было бы совсем не здорово. Ключи, понятно, обнаружились в том кармане, куда он их утром и положил. Он ещё не настолько рассеян. А вот бензин был на нуле. Баки вечно всё оставляет на последний момент! Стив включил обогрев, растёр ладони, пытаясь унять взметнувшуюся в душе стылую досаду на Баки и подумать о чём-нибудь приятном. Приятного было мало, поэтому он не стал задерживаться на этом и поехал на автозаправочную станцию. Там откуда-то взялась очередь. Стив заставил себя не удивляться: плохой день, подобное можно даже предсказывать. И точно. Он поздно сообразил, что что-то не так на развязке, ведущей в их район. Вооружившись смирением и пустотой в голове, час двадцать он стоял в пробке, пока расцепляли две столкнувшиеся малолитражки и прибывшие постовые распределяли потоки. Несмотря на насильно призванную пустоту, в глубине души Стиву хотелось заплакать.

Гаражные ворота дома были открыты настежь, внутри ярко и тепло горел свет. Это было так похоже на свет маяка в бурю, что Стив вздохнул: хоть немного ему повезло, не надо лишний раз под дождём бегать. Он аккуратно пересёк тротуар и въехал в гараж. Заглушил мотор. Двери в противоположной стене были открыты и он видел закутанного в дождевик Криса, который носился по крошечному внутреннему дворику с высокими городскими стенами, прыгал по лужам и так и норовил зачерпнуть побольше воды в резиновые сапоги. Стив бездумно наблюдал за ним, пока его не отвлекло шевеление в углу. Баки сидел на корточках у мотоцикла и что-то откручивал. Стив также бездумно уставился теперь на его клетчатую засаленную куртку, немытые, разметавшиеся длинные волосы, заросший щетиной подбородок, покрасневшее от холода ухо, ловил размеренные, однообразные движения. На периферии мельтешил ярким пятном Крис, горланил рождественскую песню и радовался погоде. Стив боялся отпустить руль и выйти из машины, боялся отпустить пустоту в голове. Он измотался, предчувствуя, что совсем скоро нагрянут боль, и горечь, и бессилие.

Через некоторое время Баки обернулся на него своим серым, нежилым лицом, измерил ничего не выражающим взглядом, поднялся и открыл Стиву дверь. Пришлось ему вылезать. Он знал, что к Баки в таком состоянии лучше не приставать, но не смог пересилить себя.

– Что же здесь? – прошептал Стив и положил ледяную ладонь тому на пылающий лоб. Баки моментально отвернулся и неуловимым, почти потусторонним, – призрачным, – движением скользнул обратно к мотоциклу. Это настолько напомнило Зимнего Солдата, что Стиву на миг поплохело. Зато, как ни странно, вернуло в сегодняшний день. Он сглотнул и, закрыв глаза, помотал головой. Господи, он просто хотел обнять его.

– Пойду в душ, погреюсь, – пробормотал Стив. Он стоял в прихожей и снимал промокшие ботинки и куртку, когда вспомнил про дела. Морщась, влез обратно в башмаки  и вернулся в гараж. Подошёл к Баки.

– Баки, послезавтра похороны, в десять нужно быть готовыми.

Баки ни на секунду не прекратил методично протирать ветошью какую-то закопченную гайку. И виду не подал, что услышал.

Стиву всё ещё хотелось плакать.

Назавтра Баки упорно торчал либо в гараже, либо в комнате Криса. И заночевал там. Не спрашивал, не интересовался, ни минуты не оставался со Стивом в одной комнате, и тот с неожиданной тоскливой обидой уверился, что завтра ехать на кладбище ему придётся одному.

Утром Стив встал последним, Крис и Баки к тому времени позавтракали, так что он вталкивал в себя чашку кофе в одиночестве. Вышел из кухни, собираясь идти переодеваться и замер от неожиданности, увидев на лестнице безмолвных Баки и Криса. Оба в чёрных костюмах, мрачных галстуках и голубых рубашках. В начищенных туфлях нестерпимо отразился солнечный морозный свет. Баки тщательно выбрит, волосы собраны под резинку. Вечно вздыбленные пряди Криса добросовестно причёсаны.

Безупречны, красивы, суровы.

– Я скоро, – полузадушено просипел Стив и бросился в спальню. Он тысячу лет не видел Баки при полном параде, а уж Криса-то вообще – впервые, и, учитывая повод, всё бы отдал, чтобы и дальше никогда не видеть их в таких нарядах.

Стив вёл машину и переживал тёплую волну благодарности к Баки. Он его не бросил. Стив смутно догадывался, что Баки по доброй воле никуда сегодня не поехал бы, но он всегда с уважением относился к немногочисленным ритуальным принципам Стива, и как бы ни подшучивал над ними в праздном разговоре, во вне они всегда выходили вместе. И к тому же, Баки полностью взял на себя Криса. Стив и не вспомнил поговорить с сыном, подготовить как-то.

– Спасибо, – негромко сказал Стив, глуша мотор у церкви.

Удар соболезнований, тем не менее, полностью обрушился на Стива. К Баки никто особо не совался, если и подходили, он смотрел поверх голов и даже не кивал. Неведомым способом общался только с Крисом, которого всю дорогу крепко держал за руку. Стив удивился, откуда набралось так много народу. Мелькали знакомые лица из его галереи, из электротехнической конторы Баки, все бывшие агенты, пара действующих, соседка. После службы вся толпа повалила на кладбище. У разрытой могилы Стив оказался с другой стороны и всё время прощального обряда тупо пропялился на Баки. Тот с отсутствующим видом рассматривал старую липу, торчавшую из мёрзлой земли в пяти шагах от ямы. Когда все разошлись и приблизились рабочие, Стив словно впервые увидел рядом маленький деревянный ящичек, заваленный цветами. Он представил, что там, в шёлковых пеленках лежит ребёнок, маленький, и вот он готов его зарыть в землю, для этого он и пришёл сюда, наряженный, торжественный, а вдруг, может статься, он живой, живой, в больнице что-то напутали, а он жив на самом деле, и всей этой равнодушной по большому счёту толпе наплевать, кто там жив, кто там мёртв. Мёртв. Это огромное грохочущее слово не умещалось в голове, но Стив зачем-то – он сам не представлял, зачем – пытался впихнуть его, оно выскальзывало, он ловил и снова всовывал его в себя. В панике Стив с трудом перевёл взгляд с гробика на противоположный край выкопанной ямы и впервые за последние годы воочию увидел Зимнего Солдата. Крепко сжав губы, тот исподлобья пристально следил за ним. Будто прицеливался. «Ты моё задание», – всплыло в перекрученных несчастьем мозгах. В нём что-то надломилось, и он закрыл глаза ладонью.

– Папа! – закричал Крис, подбежал и обнял за пояс. Он звал и дёргал, пока не заплакал. Стив опустился на колено, прижимая Криса к себе. Боль сына, пусть это была боль испуга и направленная на него, отрезвила и тут же вытянула из души на свет горячечное изнеможение. Стив притирался лицом к детской вздрагивающей груди, глотал слёзы, дающее светлое облегчение, рассасывающие мучительную жалость и верил, что ему под силу всё исправить. Когда-нибудь. Сегодня он вконец выдохся.

*

Дома всё оставалось по-прежнему. Баки старался не попадаться ему на глаза. И это было худшим, что могло произойти со Стивом. И в самом горьком и кошмарном сне он не представлял, что Баки будет сторониться его. Стив надеялся, что печаль потери они переживут вместе, будут цепляться друг за друга, искать утешения, сблизятся ещё больше. По крайней мере, ему хотелось этого, он считал такой вариант единственно верным. Необходимым. Но он не мог принудить Баки следовать придуманному им сценарию. Два дня Баки гулял в парке с Крисом, пока тот не простудился и не раскашлялся. Тогда Баки почти поселился в комнате Криса. Стив старался сидеть в мастерской, но вдохновения не было, наброски отдавали затаённой жутью и, поразмыслив, на следующий день он уехал в галерею.

Конечно, он гадал, правильно ли поступает. Вероятно, надо было зажать Баки, растормошить, протрясти и настоять на разговоре, но Стив считал, что нехорошо загонять человека в угол, неправильно не оставлять ему выбора и возможности для манёвра. Доверие, прежде всего. Он сам сейчас измочален и не чувствует сил для заведомо бесплодной битвы. Ему надо просто подождать до первого контакта. Там как-нибудь выправится.

*

– Привет, – хмуро буркнул Баки однажды утром, прямиком направляясь к холодильнику. Стив поднял голову от тарелки. Двенадцать дней он не слышал голоса Баки.

– Баки, неужели это ты?

– Нет, блядь, Ава Гарднер, – вскипел грубиян Баки. – Ты везунчик, Роджерс.

Стив вскочил и крепко обнял его со спины. Баки от неожиданности уронил яйцо, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы обязательно заворчать или снова нагрубить, но замер, повернулся и поцеловал его так, что мозги вскипели, и весь кипяток устремился в член. Как он соскучился. Стив, прижимая Баки к открытой дверце холодильника и забираясь рукой под майку, чуть не прыгал от радости и предвкушения. Господи, наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то, он знал, он знал, что Баки вернётся к нему. И это случилось. Случилось снова. Ему и впрямь повезло.

Жизнь их вошла в прежнюю колею. Стив вплотную занялся мозаикой подземной галереи, Баки вернулся к своим электросхемам, Крис – в сад. По вечерам они собирались вместе, ужинали, смотрели фильмы, играли, ходили в парк, ловили последние деньки на катке. Стив теперь никогда не задерживался и по твёрдому уговору ежедневно забирал Криса из сада. Правда, Баки отказывался, ссылаясь то на лень, то на занятость в течение дня, ходить в клинику к психологу, но Стив не настаивал: назначенные часы можно было выбрать в течение года. В данный момент это казалось неважным. Ветер потеплел, всё дышало весной.

Баки, единственно, сошёл с ума в постели. Нет, Стив не жаловался. Вот ещё. Но порой ему казалось, что он участвует в каком-то длительном эксперименте «Вставь Баки» (Стив колебался, выбирая между «засади» и «отымей», но в итоге подобрал, по своему разумению, более приличное слово) с обязательной программой в кровати по утрам, перед сном и произвольной где и когда придётся. Стив ловил себя на мысли, что это странновато, и как бы Баки не навредила такая частота в упражнениях, но успокаивался тем, что тот взрослый, и каждый справляется со стрессом по-своему и кто он такой, чтобы возражать против найденного Баки способа. Не винтовка, и ладно. Он бы и с винтовкой, конечно, разобрался, но с членом-то гораздо приятнее. И безопаснее.

Но вот когда весна пылала вовсю и грозила перерасти в лето, Стив насторожился. В контейнере с бумажным мусором ему стали мозолить глаза коробочки, на которых красивыми витиеватыми буквами было написано «Тесты на беременность». Вот это было не странноватым, а откровенно странным, так как Джина Морган недвусмысленно рекомендовала им подождать, прежде чем пробовать снова, и лучше пропустить пару течек. Нет, залететь можно и так, без течки, но циклы должны настроиться. А на это потребуется года два. Стив не специалист в этом, но опыт кое-какой имеет: после Криса было так.

Стив мрачнел, ему следовало поговорить с Баки, обсудить, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Но… Вопрос сулил неприятности, и сам собой разговор откладывался раз за разом. Не специально, из-за какого-то подсознательного сбоя Стив вспоминал о коробочках только в галерее или когда играл с Крисом. Наедине с Баки думать было некогда. К тому же Баки начал вести какой-то подсчёт. Он крутил в руках календари, черкался в бумажках, постукивал по губам кончиком карандаша как когда-то над домашкой по алгебре и светился нетерпением. Однажды Стив поймал его на горячем.

– Эй, – Стив приостановился, – Бак, ты со мной?

Баки слегка вздрогнул.

– Нет, конечно. Я валяюсь с каким-то идиотом, который задаёт идиотские вопросы, пока трахается.

– Просто у тебя такое лицо, будто ты в уме умножаешь трёхзначные числа, – смутился Стив, тем не менее, не двинувшись ни на дюйм.

– Ты имеешь что-то против трёхзначных чисел? – Баки облизнулся и сжал его член внутри так, что у распалённого Стива искры из глаз посыпались. Он зажмурился, пережидая раскалённую волну, хлестнувшую вдоль позвоночника, и размеренно задышал через нос.

– Ага! – засмеялся Баки. – Ты всё-таки тоже неравнодушен к трёхзначным числам, – и снова сжал его. Сильно. И снова. И опять.

– Баки, чего ты добиваешься? – зашипел Стив. – Я не собираюсь…

– Ах, не собираешься? – и Баки ужом выскользнул из-под Стива.

– Эй, подожди, – Стив на какой-то миг испугался, что Баки сейчас бросит его в этом состоянии. – Пожалуйста. – Он хватал его за горячие, влажные от пота бока, но Баки, воспользовавшись замешательством Стива, ловко перевернул его и оседлал.

– Если ты не собираешься, – он вздёрнул бровь и многозначительно хрустнул пальцами, – то соберусь я.

И вот тут Баки просто с катушек съехал. Он сбил Стива как несущийся на бешеной скорости грузовик и раскатал по постели. В лепёшку, в лужу. Он вертел его как игрушку, со всей силы сжимал запястья, прихватывал зубами соски и ягодицы, вылизывал горячо и мокро, отсасывал на грани боли, даже не прикосновениями, а тенью прикосновений кружил вокруг простаты, и у Стива мозги отшибало от плавящего нутро немого обещания. Баки засаживал размеренно, как запрограммированный робот, принуждая в нетерпении стискивать простыни, и биться, и умолять. И вечность не давал кончить: «Ты же не собирался, Стиви». Баки даже не запыхался,  словно и не вовлекался в процесс, довёл его до белого каления, до беспамятства. Стив его почти возненавидел. Бесконечно долго кончая, он мстительно искусал кончики его пальцев.

Когда Стив пришёл в себя, размякшее, налитое сонливой тяжестью тело его после долгожданной разрядки никак не желало подчиняться. Он кое-как повернулся на бок, обнимая спящего Баки. «А ведь он ушёл, – подумал, разглядывая его тёмное умиротворённое лицо, – ушёл от ответа».

*

Стив ещё примеривался, с какого боку подойти к Баки с разговором о коробочках, когда Крис опередил его. Он швырнул бомбу воскресным утром с крайне серьёзным и невинным видом, и глупо было ждать, что она не взорвётся.

– Папа и папа, а у меня же всё равно будет брат или сестра, да? Скоро?

Стив, протирая полотенцем джезву, поморщился и дал себе мысленно пинка, что так и не поговорил с Крисом на болезненную тему.

– Скоро-скоро-скоро, – пропел Баки, шурша упаковкой с овсянкой.

– Ну, что ты, года через два-три, не раньше, – одновременно с ним мягко сказал Стив.

Упала оглушительная тишина, в которой было слышно, как утекает на пол крупа с миролюбивым шуршанием. Стив подобрался и со сдержанным беспокойством вгляделся в Баки. Крис улыбался, вертел головой, пытаясь угадать, кто засмеётся первым. Баки повернулся к Стиву всем корпусом, расправил плечи и сжал в кулаке упаковку.

– Два-три? – с недоверием, будто ослышался, переспросил он. – Года?

Стив был в курсе, что Крис ненавидел овсянку, все были в курсе, и с тоской подумал, что в этот раз, похоже, тот избежит суперздорового завтрака.

– А ты уже?

Баки нетерпеливо мотнул головой, отрицая, и Стив незаметно перевёл дух.

– Так два или три? – Баки сжал кулаки. – И раньше никак?

– Ну, мы же вместе слушали Джину, – осмотрительно начал Стив. – Надо дать организму передохнуть…

– От чего? – угрюмо вставил Баки.

– …Восстановиться, попить витамины, съездить поваляться на пляже у моря…

– Ура!!! – завопил Крис, со звоном бросая ложку. – Море! На самолёте! – Он скрестил перед собой руки и стал ими размахивать. – Вж-ж, вж-ж. – Пропеллер, наконец, заработал как надо, Крис расправил крылья и ринулся на диван, перепрыгнул в кресло, обогнул стол и улетел в коридор. – Выхожу на предельную высоту, температура за бортом… – он носился по коридору как угорелый, жужжал и командовал целой эскадрильей.

Стив разулыбался, наблюдая за ним, пока не наткнулся на больной и неотрывный взгляд Баки. Он хмыкнул и откашлялся.

– К тому же, я считаю, нам надо всё-таки записаться и сходить к генетику на консультацию, мы ещё зимой сдавал анализ, может, что-то ещё понадобится, – к концу фразы он немного скис. – И у психолога мы вместе так и не были… В общем, надо всё утрясти со здоровьем, – закончил он твёрдо.

Стив встал со стула и подошёл к Баки, желая обнять, но тот шарахнулся от него, как от неожиданно выпавшей на тропинку змеи.

– Бак?

– Мне надо в контору сгонять, – торопливо проговорил Баки, боком шагая в прихожую. Он схватил кепку и выскочил на улицу.

– Бак! – Стив дёрнул его за рукав. – Ну, что ты убегаешь? Давай, скажи мне всё, что думаешь. Баки!

– Мне надо идти.

– Куда? Сегодня воскресенье. Баки!

– Мне надо схему частотника сдать ко вторнику, – скороговоркой выпалил Баки, откровенно радуясь пришедшему на ум предлогу. – А у меня ни черта. Сам понимаешь. Надо. – Он вырвал рукав из пальцев Стива, сунул ему пустую коробку из-под овсянки и бегом помчался к метро.

Такого поворота Стив не ожидал. Он стоял посреди тротуара с кухонным полотенцем и коробкой в руках, и слышал, как рушатся подпорки, которые поддерживали их всю весну, тяжёлые доски и металлические крепления сыпались ему на голову, а он даже закрыться не смог. Оказалось – не чем.

*

С одной стороны он был рад: исчез некий кусочек неправды. Он видел его, ощущал всё это время, но боялся, да и не хотел разбивать то подобие счастья, что установилось в доме. Опять же, если это было ненастоящее счастье, искажённое, с червоточиной, то о чём жалеть? Если только о том, что позволил себе и Баки заблуждаться так долго.

Стив вспомнил того Баки, что не давал ему продыху всю эту весну – Баки из середины тридцатых: бесшабашная и бесперебойная лихость. И как он узнал через несколько лет, что и хищное обаяние, и сшибающая с ног озорная улыбка тщательно скрывают боль и растерянность, помноженные на убеждённость, что вариантов нет и выбора быть не может. А нынче? То же самое. Один в один. Стив попался второй раз. Баки по зиме решил сыграть в шарады. Загадал сам себя, Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, пребывал в уверенности, что Стив примет всё за чистую монету. И Стив принимал от всей души. Но невозможно продолжительное время стоять на цыпочках. И сейчас, когда Стив также от всей души угадал с ответом, обозначил подделку, Баки сбежал в себя. М-да. Пора бы Стиву вытвердить, что чем больше самоуверенности Баки выпускает наружу, тем гаже он себя чувствует внутри.

Нет, Баки нормально общался с Крисом и Стивом, ходил с ними гулять, не сидел безвылазно в спальне или в детской, но если с Крисом у него худо-бедно получалось держаться на прежнем уровне, то со Стивом всё разговоры ограничились: «стиралка забарахлила», «забери Криса, я не успеваю», «купи масла по дороге», «подержи стремянку» и всё в таком духе. Баки захлопнулся от всех. Стив видел, что он болен, но не знал, как подступиться, чтобы не сделать хуже. Он пытался как-то наладить серьёзный диалог с Баки, на что получал неизменный ответ, что ему нужно время и покой, а так он в норме. Стив мог хоть головой биться в стену, Баки смотрел лишь с вежливым недоумением.

Стив с этими мыслями по кругу дошёл до ручки, записался к психологу из клиники, – часы с ним они так пока и не выбрали до конца, – и тот посоветовал запастись терпением и ни в коем случае не давить, и, оказывается, это Стив прошёл полдороги, а Баки, судя по всему, свой путь ещё и не начинал. «Оставь его», – именно такой вывод напрашивался Стиву после этого занятия.

Дожидаясь лифта, Стив вспомнил о генетиках. Пришлось ему взбираться ещё и на шестой этаж, чтобы записаться на консультацию. В холле отделения он нос к носу столкнулся с медсестрой, которая забирала у них с Баки кровь на экспертизу. Та мигом его узнала, испуганно кивнула и шмыгнула в боковую дверь. Стив усмехнулся, вспоминая ледяную ярость Баки. В тот холодный кошмарный день у них только что забрали умершего ребёнка, Джина скупо и быстро дала свои рекомендации и предупреждения, а вошедшая медсестра болтала без умолку о давлении, об осадках, о пробках на дороге. У Стива разболелась голова, но он не представлял, как попросить даму замолкнуть. Утешало лишь то, что сейчас, вот-вот, ещё секунду и она уйдёт. Он первым подставил локоть, затем на стул сел Баки. Она прижала ватный тампон к его проколу и принялась собирать пробирки. «Сейчас ещё возьму образцы у плода и всё отдам в лабораторию», – тараторила она. Стив ещё поморщился от формулировочки, когда Баки, побледнев, подскочил и навис над неразумной сестрой. «Плода? – рявкнул он на весь Нью-Йорк. – Вы сказали, плода?!». В руке у него что-то щёлкнуло, что-то тоненько завизжало, словно бешено раскручиваясь. Стив мигом вклинился между ними, стараясь незаметно и успокаивающее перехватить запястья Баки. Из его правой руки сочилась и капала на пол кровь. Привлечённая шумом, вошла Морган, страшными глазами посмотрела на медсестру, сделала ей знак удирать, а сама принялась извиняться: «Это крайне непрофессионально. Простите ещё раз».

Да, прощение, прощение, всем нужно прощение, чтобы после акта покаяния с лёгким сердцем простить себя. Стив прижался лбом к прохладной стене лифта, съезжая вниз. Ни за что больше он не потащится в клинику один. Осточертело. Как же Стив боялся. Боялся, что Баки застрянет и затеряется в своём горе. Или уйдёт от него, так живо напоминающем о потере единственно своим видом, заимеет что-то своё, отдельное. А он так сильно хотел быть с ним. Только с ним.

– Я – эгоист, – бормотал он, бредя к остановке.

*

– Эгоист… эгоист… эгоист… – Стив пыхтел себе под нос, яростно двигая рукой в такт. Видит бог, ему было тяжело отказываться даже от призрака тепла Баки, но он это сделал. Предыдущие месяцы секс-марафона приучили Стива к определённому режиму и теперь его тело не понимает, с чего его вдруг посадили на голодный паёк. Тем более, объект вожделения всё тот же (Баки) и там же (рядом). Баки потерял интерес. Когда Стив ухищрялся всё-таки застать его в их общей кровати с вечера бодрствующим или с утра выходного дня ещё спящим, то он своего не упускал. Но это было неимоверно тяжело. Нет, Баки не отпихивался, не сопротивлялся, прилежно возбуждался, подмахивал и кончал. Но он был не с ним. Стиву пришлось признать, что всю весну Баки ловко удавалось замаскировать, обмануть собственное неосознанное нежелание этаким своеобразным постельным припадком. Сейчас секс получался и вовсе каким-то муторным, натужным. Преступным. Стив весьма неважно себя ощущал после, – не насильником, естественно, но и знак равенства между ним и Баки размылся, исчезла единая волна, по которой они скользили раньше, –  и принял неподъёмное решение обойтись своими силами (в данном случае, рукой), а Баки дать время на «захотеть», дождаться его инициативы.

Баки инициативы не проявил, но отреагировал на тактическое отступление Стива весьма неожиданно. Он начал цепляться к нему по любому поводу, очень ясно, чётко и недвусмысленно выражая своё неодобрение. То Стив мешал ему налить чашку кофе, то не там оставил башмаки, то заляпал раковину зубной пастой, то слишком громко включил телевизор, то слишком рано (уборщица ещё не ушла, какого чёрта, Роджерс!) или слишком поздно (о чём ты думал вообще, брать машину в час-пик) забирал Криса из сада. Жалобы и требования находились каждый день, порой Стиву казалось, что Баки начинает тошнить от него стоит лишь Стиву появиться в комнате. А мотоцикл? Это была даже не претензия, а целый бой. Баки влетел в прихожую как вихрь.

– Какого хера ты собрал мой карбюратор?!

– Баки, – поморщился Стив, – Крис дома.

– Это мой карбюратор! Мой! Я им занимался и хотел заниматься и дальше. Какого… – Баки всё-таки проглотил непредназначенное для крисовых ушей слово, – вечно ты вмешиваешься!

– Баки, – Стив до того опешил, что не мог придумать, как его успокоить. – Мне не спалось, – чуть ли не лепетал он, оправдываясь. –  Бессонница, понимаешь. А ты неделю перебираешь свой мотоцикл…

– Вот именно! Мой!

– И в который раз в этом году. Я просто решил помочь, – беспомощно вздохнул Стив. – Чтобы не думать ни о чём, ну… сам понимаешь, когда бессонница, чего только не лезет в голову, а тут руки заняты, голова тоже…

– Разбирал бы свой. И в любом случае спрашивай, чёрт возьми!

– Но ты спал…

– Ты слишком много на себя берешь, – глядя исподлобья, с угрюмой злостью сказал Баки. – Слишком много.

Стив обиделся на него. Конечно, до него дошло, что Баки находит и создаёт бессмысленные дела, чтобы не оставаться с немыми кошмарами один на один, но он растравил в себе обиду, вспоминая все мелкие и крупные придирки Баки и все ядовитые слова. Конечно, обижался он недолго. И конечно, первым полез к Баки. Он нашёл его в коридоре второго этажа, обнял со спины, укачивал, тёрся щекой о его затылок и шею, пока Баки не повернулся к нему, пробурчав: «Извини». Они долго целовались. От волос Баки пахло мокрыми увядающими листьями, немного дымом и бензином, осенней дорогой. Стив старался не хватать слишком исступлённо, сдержать жадность и не демонстрировать неистовство и нетерпение, показывал нежность, чуткость и участие. Но Баки всё же отступил со словами:

– Ладно, пойду проверю, что ты там насобирал.

И испарился. Стив в изнеможении опустился на ступеньку и несколько раз приложился затылком о перила, унимая яростную дрожь вожделения. Нет, добром это всё не кончится.

С самого пробуждения ото льда Стив уговаривал себя не жить прошлым, а нацелится в будущее, присмотреться к настоящему. Эта установка всегда работала. Сейчас ориентир его сбился, потому что Баки остался в прошлой зиме. Он давно затвердил: когда Баки рядом – Стиву хорошо, Баки пропадает – Стиву плохо. Обычная самозащита. Может, эта зависимость и не совсем благополучна, но Стиву плевать, он наелся автономности. Ему нужно собраться с мыслями и что-нибудь придумать. На Баки его фантазии хватит. Должно хватить. Если, конечно, Баки сам не возьмётся за ум, на что Стив надеялся больше всего.

*

Капли дождя застучали по стеклу, по подоконнику, и Стив поднял голову. Опять дождь. Осень нынче особенно тяжёлая и мрачная. Он встал и обошёл мастерскую, запирая окна. В комнате похолодало, и он только сейчас заметил, как у него замёрзли руки. Он включил радиатор и вспомнил, что когда закрывал окна, заметил во дворе разбросанные игрушки. Ну, точно, Крис сидел во дворе до последнего и убежал в дом, когда дождик не на шутку разошёлся. Надо идти. Стив застегнул куртку и, поёжившись, спустился вниз. По двору уже бродил Баки, собирая в оранжевую пластиковую корзину разноцветные кубики. Стив загнал в гараж трёхколёсный велосипед. Он отцеплял от турника крюки верёвочных качелей, и дождевая вода неприятно заползала в рукава, барабанила по лицу. Когда к нему подошёл Баки с ведёрком, полным формочек для песка, у Стива неповоротливо ёкнуло в животе: он всё время подспудно ждал от того каких-то неподъёмных слов.

– Роджерс, я не хочу больше детей.

Стиву понадобилась целая минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Баки смотрел в упор из-под промокшего капюшона толстовки настороженным, попробуй-только-не-то-сказать взглядом. Стив откашлялся:

– Как скажешь, Баки. Ты знаешь, у меня никогда и в мыслях не было настаивать, – он заметил, как Баки расслабил плечи. Видимо, он слишком болезненно, может, с какими-то своими акцентами воспринял их тот разрушительный и единственный разговор на эту тему. – И мы в любом случае всё обсудим, когда...

– Нечего обсуждать, – отрезал Баки.

– Как скажешь, – тихо повторил Стив. – Мне хватит Криса, он был нежданным подарком. Но… – он заколебался, и всё-таки закончил: – Если ты передумаешь, я буду рад.

– Спасибо, – Баки вдруг кинулся ему на шею, обнимая из всех сил, и в следующий миг, когда Стив выпустил качели, желая прижать его к себе, он, не оборачиваясь, уже шагал к дому. А Стив почувствовал себя одураченным.

 

*

Стив летел вниз, в прошлый век, кажущийся таким нереальным, будто из кино, на самое дно жизни. В миг, когда, наконец, начался долгожданный подъём. Он слышал вой и оглушающий треск рассыпающегося времени и видел нестерпимо сверкающие торосы и вздымающиеся колкие пики льда, готовые жадно напиться его теплом.

– Знаешь, Стиви, когда меня стукнуло? – Баки шептал едва слышно ему в ухо. В спину поддувало из-под неплотно прилегающего к земле брезента палатки, поэтому он плотнее прижался к Баки в поисках тепла. – Помнишь, в тридцать шестом открыли дансинг при бывшем женском колледже, и я тебя утянул на танцы, договорился с парочкой девиц… Как там их звали? Минни и Тутти или Тили и Фанни? Какие-то кукольные имена, и личики такие же, прехорошенькие, – Баки поелозил ногами. – Ты топтался с одной из них на площадке, моя партнёрша ушла в уборную, и я глазел на вас.

– Тиффи и Милли, – выдохнул Стив, прижимаясь обветренными губами к заросшей щеке Баки. – Для меня предназначалась Милли.

Когда отряд спал вповалку, предпочтительнее было шептаться: выглядело не так подозрительно, нежели рваное дыхание и задавленные стоны, хотя, по большому счёту, всем было плевать: каждый из них мучился по ночам и горькими, и сладкими кошмарами.

– Приятель, – шёпотом обрадовался Баки, – ты помнишь.

– Ещё бы, – заворчал Стив, – я мечтал прикончить тебя.

Баки напряжённо замер – Стив ощутил это ладонями: в палатке хоть глаз выколи.

– Да, я себя тоже после этого мечтал прикончить.

Стив вопросительно сжал его пальцы, побуждая продолжать.

– Ты бы видел своё лицо тогда. Особенно на контрасте с красоткой Милли. Он смотрела на тебя, как на грязь, приставшую к туфелькам в праздничный день. Кривила губы, морщилась, дёргалась и нарочно наступала тебе на ноги. А ты смотрел на неё с таким строгим смирением и терпеливым, даже ласковым достоинством, ну, вот ни капли не злился на неё. На меня – да, а ей ты искренне желал лучшего партнёра. Правда, Стив, я пропал в тот же миг. С тобой всегда было интереснее и веселее, чем с любым другим. Честнее. Но тогда ты показал настоящие благородство и человечность. Этой дурёхе, – не куксись, она дурёха, – было жаль впустую потратить доброго взгляда, приветливости, чтобы беззлобно провести десять минут с не самым удачным партнёром. Контраст между вами поразил меня в самое сердце.

– Баки, – у Стива слегка прояснилось в голове и он подался вперёд, навалившись всем телом, – ты соображаешь, о чём говоришь? В тридцать шестом? – Он горячечно шептал в самое ухо. – Ты сел на чёртов корабль и уехал на войну, где тебя могли убить сто раз на дню, и ничего мне не сказал?

– Ты всегда был неприступен и суров, а я влюбился, и я бы умер, если бы ты начал читать мне лекции о настоящей мужской дружбе на века и о моих мимолётных, быстропроходящих увлечениях.

Стив до сих пор помнил охватившее его горькое изумление. О, он никогда не питал иллюзий на свой счёт. Да, он любил Баки. Сначала детской любовью, замешанной на восхищении пополам с недовольством, потом как брата, затем как друга, как лучшего-лучшего-лучшего друга, потом маялся от неясного желания, после – от горячечного бредового голода, от ненависти к себе, от тоски. В итоге к семнадцати годам Стив смирился. С темпераментом Баки в то время ему было не совладать: просто не хватило бы здоровья. С другой стороны, Баки не давался и никому другому, чтобы из Стива нечаянно вылезли ревность и собственнические намерения. Во время течки Баки сидел дома под замком, с мамой, и ничуть не возражал. К тому же, насколько знал Стив, Сара – его мама, – одно время носила Барнсам какие-то порошки. Называлось это всё туманно «для Ребекки», но Стив подозревал, что не только для неё. А перед отправкой в казармы всем омегам выдавали здоровенные банки с гладкими, блестящими голубыми пилюлями. Отказ от приёма лекарств приравнивался к саботажу и грозил трибуналом. Потом, уже в новом времени, когда Стива на какой-нибудь благотворительной конференции, встрече, торжестве с множеством незнакомого и разносортного люда кто-нибудь спрашивал о самом невыносимом и душераздирающем на Западном фронте, в условном Арденнском лесу, он заученно рассказывал об обыденном страхе и повседневной грязи, о будничной боли и вечном холоде. Но внутренним взором он неизменно видел одну и ту же картину: как по утрам, вздрагивая от сырости и усталости, Барнс, Дуган и Фэлсворт давятся этими пилюлями. Апофеоз бесчеловечности. Из-за всех этих химических ограничений у Стива никогда не было возможности увидеть, почувствовать, ощутить, узнать в Баки омегу. Просто не было возможности. Но он любил его беспрестанно, то так, то этак, и всегда считал своим. И полубессознательный, порывистый поцелуй Баки там, в лаборатории базы Гидры на горной тропе, Стив принял как само собой разумеющееся: новая ступень в их искренней и пылкой дружбе, и не позволил Баки перепугаться, оробеть и списать всё на болезненный морок и сумрак. Нет. Баки сунул по неосторожности нос в дела Стива и тот, не размышляя, мигом утянул его в эпицентр своих чётких и однозначных желаний.

*

Миг подъёма. Да, то был миг подъёма, после которого Стив вслед за Баки упал в такую бездну хладнокровного, невозмутимого безумия, что понадобились десятки лет, чтобы нащупать новый подъём. А для начала следовало упасть снова. И Стив грохнулся в безликие, унылые и выматывающие судебные разбирательства с Баки, в плоские и затенённые, будто отпечатанные на дурном принтере стены кабинета психиатров Баки, в промороженную хрупким и невыносимым кафелем операционную Баки, в таинственные и жуткие встречи с Ведьмой, в сумасшедшие мастерские Ваканды, где выстраивали новую руку Баки. Баки. Баки, Баки, Баки… Стив сам, своим нетерпением и несгибаемым упорством, заставил его проснуться, определил его в основу той жизни, что имел сейчас, всё то, что он когда-либо хотел иметь: сознание выполненного долга и по-настоящему родных людей вокруг себя.

Стив тогда надорвал сердце, опутывая собой Баки. Искорёженного, обесцененного, оторванного. И отпускал Баки от себя, каждый божий день отпускал, чтобы к нему приближались чужие люди с чужими разговорами, чужими разборами, советами, вопросами. Их было так много, а Баки так мало. Стива и того меньше. Да, все эти люди помогали. И помогли. Баки разрастался, расцвечивался, обретал желания, нащупывал смысл, постигал выбор, множество людей вдруг стали касаться его имени в разговорах. Наверняка – в мыслях. Но Стиву казалось, что параллельно с этим Баки истончается, уходит на мягких лапах тайными звериными тропами, прячется дальше и глубже от нахлынувшей жизни. И от Стива тоже. Особенно от Стива. Но ведь лишь Стив и должен приставать и липнуть к Баки, расспрашивать, теребить, путаться под ногами, хватать за руки, получать ответы и прикосновения. Прикосновения. Господи, да только он и может, и должен быть с ним, потому что Баки – его. А Стиву доставалось по вечерам всего лишь разбитое молчание и вымученный взгляд. Стив гадал, сколько помнит Баки, помнит ли главное, и если не помнит, имеет ли право он рассказывать и… показывать. Стив терпел, сколько мог, но он человек. Всего лишь человек.

Объективно говоря, в те дни начали поступать хорошие новости: послеоперационная реабилитация подошла к концу, в суде случилась первая и главная победа: Баки признали военнопленным, и адвокат счастливо потирал руки, готовясь к битве за баснословные размеры компенсационных выплат: «Растрясём! Ух! Бассейн себе построю. Бесконечный! С подсветкой!». Стив же ходил чернее тучи: он замаялся без Баки. Накручивал себя на разговор, на признание, подыскивал доводы, объяснения, чтобы не напугать, не оттолкнуть, даже пытался написать на бумажке основные моменты, чтобы Баки своими… флюидами… не сбил его с мысли, но стоило представить, как Баки безотрывно пялится на него, а он комкает эту злосчастную бумажку в потном кулаке и не помнит ни строчки, ни слова, а хочет только завалить на диван, облапить и… о боже. Стив ничего не хотел с собой поделать.

Он рыскал по штаб-квартире и никак не мог перехватить Баки. Тот, по всему, решил сегодня поиграть в неуловимого. В призрака. Все, буквально все видели его только что: «Да вот сейчас тут крутился», «Минуту назад вышел», «Перед тобой заскакивал». Ну, не у Старка же он околачивается. Хотя Тони и согласился соблюдать нейтралитет, временами сам собой переходящий в холодную войну, трудно было представить, что кто-то из них двоих останется с другим в одной комнате дольше минуты. Стив готов был рычать от бешенства. В тысячный раз он безрезультатно стучал в дверь и дёргал ручку, пытаясь пробраться в комнату Баки. И тут замок щёлкнул, и Стив торопливо шагнул за порог, хотя у Баки и застыло на лице выражение покорного мученичества. Баки стёк на пол здесь же, в прихожей, прислонился к двери ванной комнаты, вытянув ноги и сунув руки в карманы шерстяных брюк. Закрыл глаза. Выгонял гостя всем своим снулым видом. Стив привычно, как во всякую встречу с Баки, составил себе быстрый отчёт: «Жив. Не ранен. Не болен. Спокоен. Устал. Сильно устал». Горло сдавило спазмом: вновь прошил секундный приступ неверия, что Баки действительно здесь, с ним, что его не перемололо в горах, не перемесило в лабораториях и не сдавило стихийным мортидным влечением, которого Стив страшился более всего. Он заставил себя сесть рядом с Баки. Тот даже не пошевельнулся.

– Хочешь музыку? – Стив неловко полез во внутренний карман куртки за мобильным телефонным аппаратом. Он криво ухмыльнулся, ухватив, наконец, скользкий корпус трубки. Стив неуклюже начал тыкать в экран слегка подрагивающим от напряжения пальцем. Баки, привлечённый его вознёй, бросил ленивый взгляд из-под ресниц. Стив вздохнул:

– Ну, вчера оно работало, – извиняющим тоном заметил он и, не утруждаясь больше лишними терзаниями, поцеловал Баки. Только потому, что ни один из них не закрыл глаза, Стив и заметил мгновенный переход Баки от тихой, в чём-то даже вежливой отстранённости к вспышке. Да что там, Стиву показалось, что полыхнуло на весь мир. Баки будто взорвался изнутри, без оглядки, оголтело вскипел и выплеснулся через край. Он собственнически обхватил тёплыми, нагретыми ладонями шею Стива, исступлённо вылизывал его губы, горячо, захлёбываясь воздухом. Как работать в таких условиях? Невозможно. Объясняться? Помилуйте, кто бы осудил Стива за прямое действие без лишних разговоров? Разве только он сам, но Стив не собирался этим заниматься. Нет. Довольно с него. Он опрокинул Баки вдоль плинтуса, цепляясь языком за его жаркий, мокрый, волшебный-волшебный-волшебный-волшебный розовый рот. Руки рвали ремень и пуговицы на брюках. Стив оторвался на секунду, чтобы стянуть с Баки штаны вместе с трусами. Чёртовы ботинки вечно всё портят, но волноваться о них было некогда, потому что Стив увидел его. Крепко вздёрнутый, с глянцевитой головкой, высунувшейся из бархатистой шкурки, нежный и душистый член Баки взывал и умолял. Стив, не в силах перестать смотреть, навалился сверху и широко облизнул его от основания до самого кончика. О, он так скучал и так давно не видел, не делал, но такое не забудешь, не разучишься. Он насыщался вкусом, запахом, погружался, забирая, в этот жар, все жилы ликовали и дрожали внутри него. Всхлип Баки слегка отрезвил, и Стив поднял взгляд. Баки бесстыже развалил колени, вздрагивал и выгибался, плотно прижимая ладонь к лицу, металлические пальцы посверкивали и бликовали от движений тела, и это было так красиво. Баки был таким красивым, потому что был его. Наконец-то. Стив немного отвлёкся и пропустил момент, когда Баки сел, обескураженный.

– Нет! – Стив схватил его за плечи, притиснул обратно к полу, одновременно расстёгивая свои штаны. Прижал свой измученный невниманием член к животу Баки, одновременно целуя, и застонал ему в рот от пронзившей поясницу сладкой судороги. Притёрся плотнее, обхватил ладонью оба члена, выматывающе неторопливо обвёл большим пальцем одну головку, вторую, начал сжимать короткими, полными жгучей энергии движениями. Стив знал, что надолго его не хватит, но было так хорошо, остановиться – немыслимо, потом, потом он всё сделает для Баки, но сейчас… И тут Баки стиснул рукой его зад, бионическими пальцами вцепился Стиву в куртку, боже, как он захрипел, и прогнулся, и задёргал бёдрами, и у Стива не осталось никаких сил терпеть.

…Под головой пристроился валявшийся в прихожей кроссовок, телефон, брошенный на пол, впивался под лопатку, он стреножен плотно зашнурованными ботинками и комком спущенных штанов. Ничья воля теперь не изгонит его отсюда. Баки, уставившись в тёмный потолок, трогал языком губы.

– Мне мало. Я хочу ещё, – вырвалось у Стива, он спохватился и пояснил: – Тебя мало. Хочу тебя, Бак.

Баки зажмурился и рвано вздохнул:

– Я уж думал, Стиви, что разонравился тебе.

Гнев ожёг резко, без предупреждения. Стив нахмурился:

– Это шутка?

– Нет, но… ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, – Баки, наконец, повернул к нему голову и медленно улыбнулся. – Никогда не переставал.

Какой же он… Обалденно, обалденно красивый.

После этого Стив решительно, без объяснений с друзьями и полный достоинства вести личную жизнь сообразно своим желаниям, перенёс немногочисленные пожитки в комнату Баки и начал по-настоящему строить планы на жизнь.

И теперь, когда прошло столько лет, на одно неприятное мгновение Стиву показалось, что всё осталось в прошлом. Он один. Опять один на один с не-жизнью. Да, они оба утратили Бекки. Стив ждал, любил её, потом больше жалел, и всё же он держал её в руках и слышал связь, пусть оборванную, но он знал, что она есть. Была. Что пережил Баки? Какого рода связь с Бекки потерял он, Стив не представлял. Опустошение, острая тоска, ущербность… Ущербность. Баки потерялся в своих неисправностях. Потерялся и не звал его, Стива, на помощь. Не хотел, не нуждался… Ущербность.

Стив с болью признавал, что он теряет Баки. Вновь маячило дно. Они настолько отдалились, разбежались, отклонились друг от друга, что Стив не мог даже начать беседу за столом в воскресный день, не сопряжённую с делами Криса. Слова застревали в глотке, все темы казались мелкими, ничтожными и скучными. Баки тоже стало дома неуютно. Приходил домой всё позже, умывался и тотчас поднимался к Крису и все час-полтора, оставшиеся до сна, оставался с ним. Стив уходил к себе, потому что Баки ждал этого, и утешался уверенностью, что, по крайней мере, Крис нужен им обоим.

*

Давно стемнело. Одиннадцать сорок две. На коленях у него спал Крис. Стив и не помнил, ужинали ли они. Баки до сих пор не вернулся. Когда Стив укладывал спящего Криса в постель, заметил, что у того губы выпачканы ягодным джемом. Долго стоял над беззащитно и доверчиво раскинувшимся во сне сыном, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать. Наконец, намочил в ванной кончик полотенца и старательно и бережно обтёр маленькое личико. Встряхнул полотенце и вспомнил про влажные салфетки. Шикарная вещь, но он почему-то никогда не воспринимал их серьёзно.

Стив бродил по комнатам как привидение, не мог нигде приткнуться. Стоило улечься на диван, что-то толкало под лопатку, стул жалобно скрипел, когда он отчаянно вертелся на нём, всё казалось неудобным, жёстким и колючим. «Не мебель, а пыточная», – шипел он с досадой. Беспокойство забирало всё больше и больше. Стив уже не хотел ничего выяснять, лишь бы Баки был дома, в постели, пусть повернувшийся спиной, но рядом. Он нарочно не гасил свет, дом светился окнами и на всю округу кричал об ожидании. Может, хоть так получится приманить Баки.

С характерным хрустом щёлкнул замок. Стив на секунду прижался лбом к столешнице, чувствуя, как расслабляются сбитые напряжением плечи и скрюченная волнением душа. Он убрал пакет молока в холодильник: есть расхотелось. Полтретьего. Он вышел в прихожую, но Баки бодро поднимался по лестнице. Стив только и успел заметить мелькнувшие на ступенях ботинки.

– Баки, – Стив тихо позвал, но тот не остановился. Пришлось подниматься следом. На второй ступеньке он замер, резко крутанулся вокруг себя и глубоко вдохнул. Подошёл к входной двери, вернулся. След уходил выше. За Баки. Стив обессилено привалился к перилам. Просто не мог поверить. Такого не могло быть, только не с ним. Не с ними. На секунду мелькнула малодушная мысль, что лучше бы он лёг спать в самой дальней комнате, а утром бы всё было чистым и проветренным, и он бы ничего не заметил: Баки бы позаботился. Позаботился бы, верно? Под рукой затрещали перила, и Стив с трудом смирил вспыхнувший слепящий гнев, такой острый, отравляющий, отчаянный. Нет, раз убежишь, и будешь скрываться всю жизнь. Стив стиснул зубы и медленно пошёл в спальню. На душе было гадостно. Баки сидел на краю ванны и сосредоточенно протирал сбитый в кровь кулак перекисью.

– Чего бродишь? – он глянул из-под длинных прядей весёлым злым глазом. Баки был очень зол, но при этом весел, расслаблен и крайне доволен. Раньше Стив мог на раз довести его до такого состояния, когда дразнил, подначивал, занудствовал и пытался перевоспитывать. Раньше. Стива затрясло от мерзости, от ярости, от желания вцепиться в глотку Баки и утопить его в ванне, в которой они столько раз занимались… любовью, о боже, любовью, когда малютка Крис ещё жил в их спальне.

– Где был? – просипел Стив, справляясь с собой невероятным усилием воли. Баки удивлённо скривил губы и как-то сразу подобрался, слегка потух.

– Я говорил вчера, буду поздно, Тиму-Малышу полтос, пригласил всех наших к себе в клуб.

– Это входило в развлекательную программу? – Стив кивнул на комочки окровавленной ваты в раковине. Баки насупился и отчеканил:

– Индивидуальный заказ, – он хмурил брови, но всё-таки решил снизить накал беседы: – Да брось, Роджерс, идиотов везде хватает, а уж агрессивных или перепивших…

– Поэтому ты решил сделать идиотом и меня? – Стив рассвирепел. А Баки всё ещё не понимал. «Притворяется», – нахлестнул себя Стив. – Ты приволок домой запах чужого альфы!

Баки расхохотался:

– Ну, конечно, раз я с ним дрался, естественно, что запах ост…

– Это вонь возбуждённого альфы! Возбуждённого!

С Баки разом схлынули все эмоции, и Стив на какой-то ужасно-ужасно долгий миг увидел Зимнего Солдата. Баки неторопливо выпрямился, не опуская взора.

– По-твоему, я трахнулся в грязном сортире с каким-то левым мужиком.

Когда этот бесцветный голос без каких бы то ни было интонаций такими явными словами обнажил сомнения Стива, его  слегка отрезвило. Он поразмыслил секунду и пошёл на попятный.

– Н-нет, – протянул он. – Нет, – добавил уверенно.

– Так в чём я виноват, по-твоему? – Баки стоял прямой, закрытый, щитом выставив перед собой пустое выражение лица и нечитаемую позу. Стив как-то сразу затосковал и выпалил, пока не передумал окончательно:

– В провокации, – Стив набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха. – Тебе было весело ты его раззадорил потом наверное голова включилась ты отказал а он не смог остановиться и тебе пришлось отбиваться.

Он вывалил это всё на одном дыхании, без пауз и остановок, чтобы не передумать.

– Мыслепреступление? Не-е-ет, Роджерс, ты на меня это не навесишь. Я не несу ответственность за чужие члены. С чего они должны меня волновать? Я веселюсь, флиртую, танцую с девчонками, и мне плевать, кто и что себе навоображал. Я тут ни при чём.

Голос Баки был ровен и гладок, как лезвие, и Стив почувствовал острую потребность порезаться. Он с тяжёлым вздохом прислонился к дверному косяку и сгорбился, потирая пальцами переносицу. Да, он почти готов был извиниться.

– Баки, я очень, очень разозлился, пойми меня… – он осёкся, посмотрев на опрокинутое лицо Баки. Сосредоточился: – Сколько мы не разговаривали? Не занимались сексом? – Баки вздрогнул. – А что мне думать? Ты до ночи сидишь в этой своей распрекрасной конторе, уходишь чуть свет, приходишь затемно…

– Чушь, – голос Баки треснул. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Лэд и Тим…

– Да уж какая тут чушь, – Стив не умел вовремя остановиться. Никогда. – Я знаю про Лэда и Тима, и разговор не про них. На самом деле я не знаю, где ты проводишь вечера. С кем. Смотри, всё сходится. Крепкий левак, с квартирой, с душем, а тут клуб, музыка, танцы, расслабился, а кто бы не… – Баки выдвинул вперёд челюсть, но смолчал. Стив не пожалел контрольного в голову: – К тому же Крис ещё маленький, вопросов не задаёт.

Стиву прилетело в скулу, – ха, уж он-то всегда умел достать Баки до печёнок, – он мотнул головой и без раздумий рванул вперёд. На пол полетели полочки, грохнулся шкафчик, раскатились пузырьки, рухнул держатель для полотенец, треснуло стекло душевой, оторвался светильник. Они трахались неукротимо и яростно, оба грозные, взбешённые, щипали-кусали-царапали, давая выход дикой, сумасшедшей злобе.

Пока Баки тёрся мочалкой в душе, свирепо поглядывая на него из-за завесы мокрых волос, Стив разделся, поплескался в раковине, приставил к стене сорванные полки и держатели, сгрузил в таз флакончики, полюбовался на сочившуюся водой трещину в перегородке, оглянувшись, нашёл полотенца и бросил их в собирающуюся на полу лужу. В комнате упал поперёк кровати и хорошенько потянулся. Тело звенело от пережитого мучительного оргазма. Ему хотелось ещё, только не войны, а любви, томной и тягучей, до утра, до криков в подушку, хотелось тёплого, гибкого, послушного и податливого Баки. Но стоило тому показаться в комнате, Стив с сожалением понял, что всякая любовь отменяется. Тот был собран, напряжён, упреждающе смотрел исподлобья. Стив залез в постель как был голышом, Баки же натянул штаны и майку, шлёпнул по кнопке выключателя прикроватной лампы и тщательно завернулся в одеяло по макушку. Как только он затих, Стив аккуратно пролез к нему в душный кокон, прижался со спины и шепнул в ухо:

– Прости, – он подул на влажные волосы, – прости, пожалуйста. Я ревнивый дурак.

И Баки растёкся под ним, выталкивая из мышц ожесточённую сосредоточенность, позволяя остаться и обнять.

Баки задремал, а у Стива сна не было ни в одном глазу. Ему приспичило ясности. Он разрыл носом волосы, поцеловал шею, затылок. Шепнул:

– Ты из-за Бекки бесишься?

Баки вылетел из постели как подстреленный, будто и не спал, и потопал к выходу.

– Ну, что опять, – повысил голос Стив, садясь на кровати. – Господи, так трудно поговорить со мной?

– Никак не можешь без своих душеспасительных бесед, да?! – заорал, обернувшись, Баки. – Нету никакой Бекки! И не было! Не о чём болтать! Дай поспать! – Он подбежал к кровати, дёрнул своё одеяло. – Я пойду к Крису, ты мне всю башку сегодня проел.

– Баки…

– Отъебись!

Хлопнула дверь. Ну, Стивен Роджерс, ты молоток, облажался по всем фронтам. Скверно, что Баки нет рядом, но проблема, по крайней мере, приобрела имя. С этим можно работать.

Чёрта лысого, как оказалось. Не с кем было работать. Стив проснулся только к обеду, принял обжигающий душ, отжал и снова бросил на пол полотенца. Неумело насвистывая, спустился в кухню. Настроение сверкало и радужно переливалось, несмотря на холодный туман за окном. В галерее свою часть работы он закончил ещё две недели назад, остались чисто технические доделки, он разобрался с последними заказами, новые брать не торопился, решив уйти на каникулы. Решено, сейчас он прогуляется к пруду, сделает пару набросков, пораньше заберёт из сада Криса и они сходят в кино или в игровую комнату. А Баки он таки разговорит и, главное, залюбит его до полусмерти, вытрясет всякую дрянь, отравляющую его мозги, заставит принять и Бекки, и докторские рекомендации. Заставит. Но сначала залюбит. Да. Хороший план.

Вот только он забыл, что любой его хороший план мог быть перекроен неизвестным планом Баки. На кофеварке болталась бумажка, на которой ясным почерком с резкими длинными хвостиками и твёрдыми кругляшами значилось: «Я уехал», а на обороте расширенная версия: «Стив, мне надо побыть одному. Может, это и не лучшая моя идея, но я никак не могу найти себя. Никто ни разу ни о чём меня не спрашивал, все делали вид, что ничего дурного не случилось и ждали, что и я буду делать такой же вид. Да, я виноват, но в чём? Я бешусь, потому что в настоящей жизни кажется, что её не было, и шрама даже не осталось, а я откуда-то знаю, что держал её в руках. И когда ты неожиданно произносишь её имя, мне всегда чудится злая насмешка. Прости, ты не такой, – но тем не менее. Мне нужно разобраться. Я договорился о неделе в офисе, потом вернусь. Крису по дороге в сад я всё честно сказал, чтобы тебе не пришлось изворачиваться, знаю, как ты этого не любишь. ББ».

Конечно, Стив забрал Криса пораньше, и конечно, он погулял с ним в парке, конечно, сходил в кино и на карусели, но настроение… От него ничего не осталось. План улетел, даже не оформившись, потому что исчезла точка приложения сил. Да и Крис был подавлен, храбрился, понятно, но видно было, как ему страшно.

– Забери папу домой, – тихо всхлипывал Крис каждый вечер перед сном. – Найди его.

Бедный ребёнок.

Стив выдержал три дня, а потом его подбросило: надо искать. Он долго лежал без сна, прокручивая вхолостую мысль, делать или не делать, но уже понимал, что поедет.

Он дежурил целый день, перекусывал на ходу, скучал и зевал, десять раз доставал карандаш, но так ничего и не начеркал. Чтобы не замёрзнуть, сто раз залез на здоровенную старую липу, чёрную, в серо-зелёных лишаях, и миллион раз пугался и нервничал, что ошибся. Но упрямо решил ждать до последнего. В первый день ему не повезло. Во второй день он пришёл ещё раньше, чтобы наверняка не пропустить, но Баки появился лишь к вечеру, когда солнце вовсю собиралось закатываться. Он неторопливо шёл по дорожке, и хотя Стив попробовал спрятаться за деревом, быстро его обнаружил.

– Роджерс, ты понимаешь значение слов «побыть одному»?

– Понимаю, – Стив вышел навстречу, – но... тебе плохо… а я там… а ты…

– Где Крис?

– Я договорился, что он побудет у миссис… Лей… Лейна… всё время забываю.

– Лёйттимиенен, – без запинки прошипел Баки. – Так какого чёрта? – он сердито уставился на него. Стив подошёл ближе и, сунув руки в карманы, наклонился к самому его носу. Слова как-то сами проявились в голове.

– Баки, пожалуйста, хватит делать вид, что ты один её потерял. – И он кивнул в сторону могильного камня. – Давай поможем друг другу.

Баки моргнул. Баки отодвинулся и судорожно вздохнул. Лицо его сразу сделалось виноватым-виноватым. Попался. Он резко развернулся лицом к камню и живо отступил на шаг, натыкаясь на Стива. Тот придержал его. Баки не вырывался, и Стив стал воровато поглаживать его плечи.

– Думал, никогда не кончится, – сказал, наконец, Баки ломким голосом. – Первую неделю дома просыпался и снова был в том дне. Гарро, медсестра эта жуткая, и девочка… По кругу, раз за разом.

Стив сглотнул и открыл, было, рот, чтобы хоть как-то утешить Баки, но тот вдруг признался:

– Дошёл до такого помутнения, что собирался просить тебя о криокапсуле.

– Чт… – Стиву показалось, он ослышался. Все утешения перекипели в яростную оторопь. Он шагнул вперёд и схватил Баки за грудки. – Что ты такое говоришь? Ты слышишь себя? – Он тряс и тряс его. – Что такое ты говоришь? Ещё и я должен был этим заниматься. А Крис?! – крикнул он ему в лицо.

– Ну, я был не в себе, – Баки неотрывно смотрел за плечо Стива на могилу Бекки. – Ничего не хотел. Только забыть.

– А я? – Стив схватил Баки за уши и заставил посмотреть на себя. – А если бы и я в криокапсулу запросился, что бы это получилось? Криса оставлять не с кем, ещё и его в лёд! Так?!

– Да тебе-то зачем? – вяло удивился Баки. И только Стив хотел с досадой напомнить этому идиоту о собственных переживаниях, как Баки продолжил: – Ты ни в чём не виноват.

Стив в замешательстве сунул руки в карманы.

– Виноват? Ты считаешь себя виноватым?

Баки поёжился и потёр лоб, уставившись в одну точку.

– Ну… ждал до вечера… Да и вообще, что-то ведь пошло не так, а отвечал за неё я, она была со мной, ну… во мне. – Глаза его сделались совсем больными. – Значит, я сделал что-то не то.

– С ума сойти, – потрясённо прошептал Стив, качая головой. Он даже представить не мог, насколько далеко всё зашло. – Но доктора же всё разъяснили… Ладно, – вздохнул. – Ладно. И что насчёт меня? Баки, посмотри на меня, – потребовал Стив.

Баки покорно посмотрел. Пока ещё Стив брал пленных, Баки решил сдаться. Он так намучился. Стив продолжал:

– Что насчёт меня? Я работал в чёртовой галерее, сигнал ловил плохо, мне лень было прерываться и выползать на поверхность, а когда я уже ночью закончил, уснул там, на диване, и только рано утром по дороге к метро увидел двадцать три пропущенных вызова от тебя и один от Джины, да ещё кучу сообщений одно другого страшнее – что мне оставалось думать о себе? Да ещё Крис в коридоре больницы. Совсем один.

– Но ты ведь не мог знать, – слабо запротестовал Баки.

– Верно, – Стив обнял его. – Не мог. Но и ты не мог знать, что всё так обернётся. Сроки ещё не подходили, а обследования ничего ужасного о её сердечке не выявляли. – На этих словах Баки вцепился в его плечи, и Стив обнял крепче. – Это несчастный случай. Так бывает. Ты старался, и Джина старалась, и Бекки боролась из всех сил, но не вышло. Бывает.

Баки вырвался, подошёл к надгробию, и сел на землю, обняв колени.

– Она была такая маленькая, господи, Стив, такая маленькая. И ей столько досталось, – он уставился на свои руки, будто до сих пор держал в них тот крохотный кулёк.

Стив встал на колени рядом с Баки, неотрывно глядя на его профиль.

– Да, ей досталось. Так отпусти её, дай ей покой. Отпусти её, Бак, пожалуйста, отпусти, – просил он.

– А я так стремился забыть её, – лихорадочно забормотал Баки, глаза его разгорались, – хотел бегом следующего ребёнка, забыть, как будто и не было её, хотел заместить, затереть. – Он всхлипнул. – А теперь я никого больше не хочу.

– Не надо забывать, Баки, мы будем помнить, и любить, но не близко, не в мыслях, просто в сердце.

Стив выдохся, он уткнулся лбом в плечо Баки и замер. Он не тревожил, ждал. Послышались шаркающие шаги, и Стив поднял голову. На дорожке показался старик. Лицо его было чёрным и сморщенным, как засушенный финик, великоватая кепка с невнятным логотипом сползала на уши, а на шее болталась прозрачная табличка, извещавшая крупными буквами, что старичок этот – кладбищенский сторож. Он остановился, завидев их. Подслеповато щурясь и аккуратно ступая по траве, подошёл вплотную. Он шумно, с присвистом дышал. Сверху вниз посмотрел на Стива долгим, немигающим взглядом. Стиву стало неловко и он опустил глаза.

– Простите, молодые люди, – задыхаясь, проскрипел старик, – но через двадцать минут мне нужно закрывать ворота.

Баки не шелохнулся, будто и не слышал. Стив бросил на него быстрый беспокойный взгляд, смущённо улыбнулся и закивал:

– Да-да, не беспокойтесь. Мы скоро.

Но старик не спешил, он вгляделся в могильный камень, шевеля губами, прочитал надпись, вздохнул, увидев абсолютно одинаковые даты через чёрточку.

– Скорбь не бесконечна, – внезапно выдал он дребезжащим голосом. – Если горевать, так вдвоём, и печаль скоро станет лёгкой и светлой. – Он снова внимательно и как-то строго вгляделся в Стива. – Это меня внучка научила, – зачем-то пояснил он ему.

А потом наклонился и осторожно погладил Баки по голове. И медленно пошаркал дальше.

Баки закрыл глаза. Потом с силой зажмурился, скривившись. Захлопал ладонями по земле.

– Да что же это такое, – простонал он, вырывая из земли несколько травинок. – Что ж такое…

Он закрыл лицо руками и вздрогнул всем телом, затрясся, всхлипывая еле слышно, шмыгал носом, а Стив мог лишь обнимать его. И жалеть. И  скорбеть. И поддерживать. И быть рядом. Он бы взял на себя как можно больше. Он бы взял всё. Но он знал, что Баки свою ношу не отдаст, сам будет её вытягивать. Зато Стив может взять на себя самого Баки, вытянуть его к себе.

Солнце село, зажглись фонари. У Стива порядком замёрзли ноги. Когда Баки, наконец, затих и расслабился, он протянул ему носовой платок с крошечными летучими мышатами (Крис умирал по Бэтмену). Баки вытер лицо, высморкался и повернулся к Стиву. Глаза его всё ещё блестели слишком ярко и лихорадочно, но в кои-то веки смотрел... по-настоящему, не проваливаясь внутрь себя.

– Поехали домой, я весь зад себе отморозил, – севшим голосом произнёс он. Встал, кряхтя, прогнулся, потянулся, замахал рукой, разгоняя кровь.

– Ну? – Баки протянул руку Стиву и тот, ухватившись, быстро встал и отряхнул колени. Баки аккуратно сложил платочек и убрал в карман. – Так где, говоришь, Крис?

– Крис так просил тебя найти, я поэтому… – он осёкся, заметив, как расстроено Баки закрыл глаза, и резко сменил тему: – Я договорился с этой миссис… как там её, ну, воспитательницей, чтобы она с ним в саду посидела до девяти. Только потом мне надо будет увезти её домой.

– Ясно, – Баки ухмыльнулся, всё ещё скованно, но ему надо было разогнаться. – И фамилия её Лёйттимиенен. Господи, Стив, как ты к ней обращаешься, когда приводишь-уводишь Криса?

– Ну… – Стив слегка покраснел и стушевался, – как Крис её зовёт, по имени, миссис Джукка.

– Знаешь, не удивлюсь, если она тебя воспринимает как ребёнка, потому что ты не способен разобрать трудное слово на слоги и выучить их.

Стив втянул щёки и, сунув руки в карманы, покачался с пятки на носок.

– Ну, ты-то не такой, – он покосился на Баки и тот хмыкнул:

– Да, я не такой.

– Тебе она нравится?

– Кто, – хитро улыбнулся Баки.

– Джукка, – быстро нашёлся Стив.

– Конечно, нравится, – легкомысленно сказал Баки, – потому что она нравится Крису. – И серьёзно посмотрел Стиву в глаза. На лице его ещё сохранялась печать страдания, но обычный, домашний разговор быстро приводил его в чувство, давал опору и возможность отвлечься от безрадостных воспоминаний, и Стив не выдержал. Он так соскучился. Целовал жарко, стискивал крепко, замечая ответный жар и крепость, и голод, и жажду. Им предстоит долгий путь, но они, по крайней мере, вместе начали его сегодня. Конечно, им ещё достанется друг от друга, будут и новые приступы самобичевания, и одинокие слёзы, и выверты сознания, но Стив успел пролезть Баки под кожу, его теперь оттуда не вытравить.

Баки разорвал поцелуй, но не отшатнулся, не убежал, рассматривал Стива, будто не видел много лет, гладил его лоб, щёки.

– Прости меня, Стив, – выдохнул он, такой близкий, настоящий, самый родной. – Прости, что я был занят только собой и забыл, что тебе тоже плохо.

– Не надо, – Стив прижался губами к его виску. – Я и сам мало что понимал. Только… Баки, – Стив проникновенно посмотрел на него, – пожалуйста, помоги мне. Давай вместе.

Баки сильно сжал его ладонь обеими руками и бережно поцеловал кончики его пальцев.

– Ты же знаешь, мне надо сперва с самим собой разобраться. Если мы вместе, и я вдруг начну от тебя отставать, я просто рехнусь.

– Я никогда не позволю себе обогнать тебя. Вместе – значит, рядом.

– Спасибо, Стив, – Баки снова поцеловал его пальцы и повернулся к могиле. В глазах его задрожала печаль.

– Хочешь, будем приезжать к Бекки каждую неделю, – тихо предложил Стив. – Вспоминать.

– Да, хорошо бы, – вздохнул Баки. – Пойдём, надо забрать Криса, – и потянул Стива к выходу. Они попрощались со сторожем и подошли к машине.

– Ты как сюда добрался? – Стив рылся в карманах в поисках ключей.

– На метро, – рассеянно ответил Баки, озираясь.

– А остановился где? – Стив отпер машину. Баки в упор взглянул на него через крышу автомобиля.

– В гостинице, Роджерс. В гостинице.

Стив врубил печку и обогрев сидений и Баки с благодарным стоном развалился в кресле. Потом выпрямился и подался к Стиву.

– И это не левак. Не квартира. И не душ.

Стив вспыхнул.

– Я же уже извинился.

– Ага, – Баки снова откинулся и прижался затылком к подголовнику, – это чтобы удостовериться.

– Тупица, – улыбнулся Стив, выруливая на дорогу, – не понимаешь с первого раза?

– На дорогу смотри, дохляк.

 

*

Крис молча влетел в объятия Баки, обхватил ногами и вцепился в него как клещ. Так, не расцепляясь, они устроились в машине на заднем сиденье и перешёптывались на ухо, пока миссис Невыговариваемая фамилия запирала двери и включала сигнализацию. Она села рядом со Стивом, назвала адрес, бросила пару фраз о погоде и проплывшей мимо театральной афише и, наконец, замолчала, уставившись в ветровое стекло. Стив был ей крайне признателен за это. Он не понимал толком, о чём она спрашивает и каких слов ждёт, улыбался не к месту и бормотал невпопад. Теперь он мог не отвлекаться от дороги и от зеркала заднего вида. В какой-то момент он поймал взгляд Баки поверх макушки Криса, подмигнул и сказал без голоса, одними губами: «До конца». Баки в ответ лишь возвёл глаза к потолку, но улыбнулся и подмигнул в ответ.

 

Конец.


End file.
